fairy tail song of love
by Dragonforce9991
Summary: This is a story about how mirajane gets all the girls at fairy tail to sing a song to their favorite boy and soon to be boyfriend(sorry about the bad summary)


**fairy tale song of the day **

pairings in this fan fiction are natsu x Lucy and erza x jellal and last is a grey x juvia and this story takes place after the terona island arc please keep in mind I have problems with my grammar and my spelling so if you see improvement I would love it if you commented on it

music in this fanfic is nightcores **angle with a shotgun**

It was nice day today the birds sang a song and everybody ignored it while the wind whistled a song which everybody enjoyed it was a great day and will properly get even better by the day because at a curtain guild called fairy tail anything to everything is possible because a curtain white haired woman who looked like a goddess in the eyes of few I don't know thousand , million BILLION

At the guild hall

the guild of fairy tail was a normal place at least...for the insane there are flying tables , flying bottles and flying ...PEOPLE! Lucy was the new girl at fairy tail and was having a hard time fitting in as she thought but today is going to be the day her life changes it is the day she learns who her true love will be and she did not know that mira will be the one helping her

Lucy is a beautiful girl who is 17 years with gorgeous brown eyes and a heavenly body with the perfect curves and E cup breasts and blonde hair.

"ahhhh god can you please stop " Lucy said with a hint of annoyance because of natsu and grey always fighting 24/7 it was seriously getting on her nerves

" don't worry Lucy I have an idea on how to stop this just take this" mira said as she hands her a mike "and sing a song to a special person out their "as mira pushed Lucy on to the stage which caused everybody to look her way in a ' what she doing up their look ' which made her sweat she did not know what to sing she did know what to sing about or about who she was freaking out and she will be killing mira after this is over for making her so embarrassed as she was about to pass out for embarrassment her eyes landed on a curtain pink haired dragon slayer she thought of natsu as a best friend not a boyfriend which made her think long and hard ever since she came to fairy tail she wondered about her feelings for the young dragon slayer at first she thought he was annoying but a pretty loyal guy but when she grew into this place she has developed feelings for him after all the nice things he has done for her in the past:

he brought her to fairy tail

he saved her from phantom

he saved her and the rest of fairy tail from laxus

he uprooted a rainbow cherry blossom tree just for her to see

he saved her on terona island from kain

he inspired her to fight when all odds were against then when they fought against Hades

Now she knew what to sing

" ummm this is a song I would like to sing to my friend natsu this is for you because you're the one who inspired me to fight" as Lucy said those words the whole guild where listening now and where even cheering her on as for natsu well of course he would be natural shocked of course who wouldn't be after a hot girl like Lucy decides to sing a song to you...wait did he say hot

"3"

"2"

"1"

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger

'I mean we are nakama right'

**They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

' no I'm curtain now I know what these feelings are and Lucy I love you'

**Sometimes ****to win****, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
... and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
****[ Lyrics from: . ]****  
They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...  
Fighting til' the wars won...  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you **start**** a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

she ended she knew she was going to be laughed at she knew he would reject her yet why did she sing did she love natsu did she really did she really love him well if she did then she was just happy she sang her song how that she knows what that his answer will be-

" hey Lucy that was fantastic"

" where did you learn how to sing"

" oh my god she was so lovely "

" ahhhhhhhhh marry me"

the crowd cheered for Lucy's godly voice was she really that good was she really but all these compliments all she needed was one all she needed was to hear his voice telling her she was good that she was able to love him that's what happened

"MOVE IT" shouted natsu as he barged through the crowed trying to get to Lucy when he finally got there he knew what he had to do

" Lucy did y...you really mean that" natsu said to her as if he was saying it in a hopeful voice and the answer next changed their lives for the better

" ye...yes natsu I did look I know if you don't feel the same way as I do but let me tell you this...I...I...I...I LOVE YOU" Lucy shouted at the end surprising many and deflating all of her fans dreams of having that body to themselves but what happened next really surprised everybody as natsu's face came closer as he plucked her lips with his and their tongues explored each other's mouths by the time they had to split apart much to both mages disappointment but natsu had a few words to say.

" does that answer your question Lucy really you need to have a bit more faith in yourself you're a beautiful girl who would not like you" as he finished he went back to making out with what seemed and will most possibly girlfriend.

**This is my second fanfiction so I'm hoping you will give some nice replies and hope you enjoyed**


End file.
